New Warrior
by Dronzer69
Summary: Raki was taken to the orginization.He was left in a cell with parts of two awakend beings in his body. He feels hunger grow within him. Will he submit to the hunger? Or will he overcome it and become something more?


New Warrior

Raki could feel his arms going numb. The chains around his wrist were cutting off circulation. He did not know how long the organization had kept him, but his arms felt as though they

could fall off. He could feel the two spikes from the awakened being digging into his flesh. He still had the lingering feeling of Priscilla's arm in his back. Even though it was removed he still

felt as though some of it remained. Raki could feel his conscious fading, but he also felt another presence within him. He forced his eyes open. He looked around the old dungeon. All he

saw was mildew and grime on bricks and a single wooden door with bars at eye level. His conscious started to fade the pain overtook him.

Raki could feel his body getting weak. _No. I don't want to die. I have not found Clare yet._ Raki thought to himself. Again he felt that presence within him. It felt familiar but also distant like a

memory. He felt the urge to live. He wanted to live. He was forcing himself to stay awake but every second his eyes felt heavier and he felt so tired. _I want to Live! I want to see Clare!_ He

felt the spikes dig in deeper into his body, he felt were the arm used to be something moved and started to dissolve. He felt his entire body go numb. The pain that was there moments

ago went away. A moment passed and his breathing became labored. He felt angry he wanted to kill the people who did this to him. **ARGH! What happening to me?** He screamed. His

body tightened up. Every muscle felt as though it was expanding and growing. His eyes widened as his muscles felt like they were going to burst. He finally came to the realization of what

was happening to him. _Those spikes are trying to get me to awaken._

Raki gritted his teeth and tried to suppress his urges. He felt anger and rage and above all else he was starting to feel hungry. He felt his muscles started to tear and his nails started to

become claws. He felt immense pain from his back. Raki could not control his body as it convulsed in the chains. His mind was starting to go blank. All he could think of was the hunger.

Tearing flesh from bone and devouring guts was starting to sound so appealing. _No I don't want this! I want to be human! But most of all I want to see her!_ Raki felt his body relax. His

muscles started to shrink. His claws became nails again and the pain in his back faded away. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands still chained up but still human. He chuckled

lightly as he finally felt at ease. He eyes grew heavy and he let himself drift away. **Clare** was all he said as his eyes closed.

A guard was making his rounds in the dungeon. **I don't get paid enough for this crap. **He looked in each sell as he walked by. Every sell held some grotesque looking being or parts of

one anyway. There were body parts of yoma and awakened beings. The only sell that had a normal prisoner was the last. It was a man with spikes in him. He walked a little faster

towards that cell because the other freaked him out. He arrived at the cell and looked in. The man was there but different. His hair was silver and the spikes seemed to disappear. **What **

**the …** He looked at the man.

Raki woke up slightly he could feel someone close to him. He looked up with one eye open. He saw a man through the bars staring at him. **Hey could I get a drink or something? I feel **

**famished.** He chuckled a little as he fell back to sleep. The guard's eyes widened. That man had pale blonde hair and silver eyes. The guard stumbled back and ran to get his superiors.

Raki opened his eyes and saw a person standing in front of him. He could not tell if it was male or female especially since half of its faces was disfigured even though it looked more like

the skin was cut off. **Well this is interesting. Here I thought you were a boring specimen. But you truly are something. **Raki did not know what that person was talking about. **What do **

**you mean by interesting? And who are you?** The person looked calm. **Where are my manners I am Dae, and the answer to your second question is simple. The reason you're **

**interesting is because usually I have to create claymores and here you went and changed all by yourself. **Dae chuckled while Raki was shocked. _I have become a claymore? But I don't_

he did not finish the thought because his body felt great. He felt stronger than before. He stood up and ripped the chains down from the ceiling. He broke them off his wrists. Dae just

looked amused. **Well? Hmm what is your name?** Raki just looked at him. **You don't have to tell me but just follow me and we will get you something to eat. Also I would like to **

**discuss something's with you. **Raki motioned for the man lead on.

Raki followed Dae through corridor after corridor. They arrived in a big dining hall full of girls younger than Raki. They all had blonde hair and silver eyes. _So this is where all the claymores _

_start from. _Raki thought to himself. Dae sat at a table that had some fruit Raki sat across from him. The female claymores looked confused. Since when were there male claymores? Most

thought. Raki looked at the fruit and grabbed and apple he started to eat it when Dae spoke again. **Now I would like you to join our organization. All you have to do is kill yoma and **

**follow an order that's all.** Raki finished his apple and picked up a pear. He was not listening to Dae at the moment he wanted food, but he could feel himself getting full. After he finished

the pear he ate some grapes and had a confused look on his face. Dae just smirked. **After becoming a claymore you do not eat as much. You just ate about three times what most of **

**these girls eat. **He pointed to all the female claymores that were currently staring at them.

**So what is it you want from me?** Raki asked Dae. Dae felt very annoyed that he was ignored but shrugged it off. **I want you to join us. If you do I promise we will make it worth your **

**while. **Raki sat there for a moment. _Hmm really they just want to manipulate me. But I could use this to my advantage. While I take missions I could look for Clare. But I will need to be careful _

_so they don't find out._ Raki smirked. **Fine I will join, as long as I get a shot at those two awakened beings that did this to me.** Raki held out his hand to Dae. Dae smiled _So easily _

_manipulated. We will get valuable data and a new and improved warrior. _He reached and grabbed Raki's hand and shook it. **Well then what should I call you?** Raki looked at him and stood

up **My name is Raki, and when can I begin training? **

* * *

Hey well that's the first chapter. I thought of this story when reading the manga. I like the idea and concept. But anyway I would like some reviews and constructive criticism. If you're just going to complain about grammar or punctuation please just don't. Now I am going to get started with the second chapter.


End file.
